The Way You Love Me
by Chibi-Nova
Summary: R for later chapters...Yaoi warning! R/B you don't like then please don't read..Bakura's changed and is wondering why Ryou puts up with his torment...i stink at summaries..more inside...plz R/R flames welcome to BBQ Anzu and Honda!!Chapter 1 re uploaded


The Way You Love Me By Chibi-Nova  
  
Bakura has changed his ways and is beginning to understand the feelings Ryou has for him,and why Ryou never left him or abandoned the Millenium Ring.Will Bakura succumb to the same feelings,or will he learn to love too late?  
  
Disclaimer: *sighs* this job doesn't pay enough...but I guess it's all I'm qualified to do since I dropped out of high school.... -_-' oh well.....Chibi-Nova doesn't own Ryou or her only love Bakura.....in fact she doesn't own Yu-gi-oh! at all.....ya know what...I quit! *walks away*  
  
Chibi Nova: -_-' oh my...oh well.....I hope you like this ...its my first Ryou/Bakura fic....umm ok on with the fic.......*walks offstage you can still hear her* Get me a new Disclaimer!!!! ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ Bakura sat on the couch,thinking long and hard about the previous night.He had nearly killed his hikari,but for some reason, he couldn't bring himself to do it.He kept wondering how Ryou could actually come home everyday from school,knowing what was going to happen.But he did,for some reason,he would always come home with a smile on his face.He also wondered why Ryou took his abuse. He wouldn't cry,or fight back.He just took the pain as it was delivered.  
  
'Maybe he isn't as weak as I thought.He doesn't deserve to be treated this way any longer.W..Wait...did I just say that?C...Could...I..I...be falling in love with him?NO! I can't.....'Bakura argued to himself.He glanced at the clock.It was 2:18,which meant Ryou would be home from school any minute now.  
  
Sure enough,five minutes later,Ryou came in the door with with the same smile and shine in his chocolate colored eyes.  
  
"Hey Yami,"Ryou said,"How was your day?"he asked,expecting to get smacked,but was the blow never came.  
  
"It was good,my hikari,how are your wounds doing?"he replied as he got up and motioned for Ryou to follow him to the bathroom.Ryou followed,still shocked at Bakura's sudden display of concern.Bakura motioned for the boy to sit down on the toilet seat.  
  
"Take your shirt off,chibi ichi,"he told Ryou while getting some things from the closet.When he returned,Ryou was still there,his shirt off,revealing all of the bruises,cuts,scars and other damage done by his yami.  
  
Bakura winced at how bad his light looked,and it was all his fault.He took some rubbing alcohol and gently rubbed it on Ryou's cuts.Then,carefully,he bandaged the wounds up tight.  
  
"That should feel a little bit better,aibou.Are you hungry?Maybe you should take a nap while I fix dinner,"he told his lighter half,who couldn't believe his ears.His yami was being compassionate.  
  
"W...Well,I am a bit famished because I missed lunch,"he said, looking up hopefully at his yami.Bakura nodded and left the bathroom,leaving a puzzled Ryou all alone.He stood up,put his shirt back on,and went back downstairs.He laid on the couch and quickly fell asleep.  
  
"Wake up,Ryou.It's time for dinner,"Bakura softly tried to awaken his sleeping aibou.Ryou's eyes slowly fluttered open and he sat up,looking at Bakura smiling.  
  
"Hey Yami,"he said while stretching."Dinner time already?" Bakura nodded.  
  
"I made barbequed chicken fingers,macaroni&cheese,and a special dessert,"Bakura said smiling for the first time Ryou had ever seen.They walked into the dining room.The table was set and the plates already had food on them.Ryou went to sit down,and Bakura pulled his chair out for him.  
  
"Thank you,Bakura,"he said.Everything was set up beautiful.The table cloth was green and there was a lit candle in the center of the table.He picked up his fork and began to eat.  
  
"This is really delicious,"he said swallowing a mouthful of macaroni&cheese.Bakura smiled.  
  
"Thank you,aibou.Ummm,why did take the abuse I gave you,or rather,how could you come home everyday with a smile,knowing you were gunna get beat?"Bakura asked with a serious tone in his voice.Ryou swallowed hard at the questions.  
  
'Am I supposed to just say that I stayed because I have come to love him?' Ryou asked himself as he finished swallowing the last chicken finger and stood up to bring his plate into the kitchen.  
  
"Well, that's an easy question,"he started,as he put his dish in the sink,"It's because I love you,Bakura,"he finished his sentence.Bakura's jaw dropped.  
  
'Did he just say what I think he did?'he asked himself,blushing.  
  
"Don't forget I made a special dessert,Ryou,"he said quickly brushing off the thought.  
  
In the kitchen,Ryou paused,realizing that Bakura had actually been calling him by his name for the first time since they met.  
  
"Don't worry,I didn't forget,"he said walking back into the dining room,with two smaller plates for himself and Bakura.Bakura got up and took his plate to the sink.  
  
When he came back,he brought out a tray with a chocolate cake.It looked so creamy and it smelled so good Ryou was almost drooling on the table.On top of the cake was written:"Im Sorry,Ryou!"in green icing.Ryou could feel the tears forming in his eyes.  
  
B..Ba...Bakura,I..."Ryou started,but Bakura put a finger to his lips.He lowered his head and began to speak.  
  
"Ryou,please,I need to apologize for the things I did to you.I don't deserve to have you as an aibou,"he said wiping away a tear from Ryou's cheek."Please don't cry,Ryou,I don't want to hurt you anymore.Please forgive me,"with that he kissed Ryou on the forehead and left Ryou alone to eat the cake.  
  
'You have already been forgiven,my sweet Yami.'Ryou thought to himself as he ate his piece of cake.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Umm this is the real chapter one.....If you reviewed to this,please read it again and re-review plz.......R/R 


End file.
